


Slip Up (Suck Up)

by bigyeetyrus



Category: Find Me In Paris (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, Comfort, Could Be Canon, Developing Friendships, Early in Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Goofing Around, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeetyrus/pseuds/bigyeetyrus
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one slip up to make you rethink your life.orFive times Thea messed up (and one time she didn’t).
Relationships: Lena Grisky/Thea Raphael
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Slip Up (Suck Up)

1.

Over the blabbering of a science teacher, Thea couldn’t help up notice the mop of blonde hair in front of her. It was the messy bun that she strived to accomplish. 

Thea assumed this classmate was a goddess. That was until she tapped her shoulder and got a response. 

“Excuse me, how do you get such perfect hair?” She asked once the bell rung. “It’s absolutely stunning.” The blonde didn’t turn around until she had her bag secure on her shoulder. When she slipped on her pineapple purse, Thea realized she didn’t need to know who this was after all.

“Aw, Thea! You’re so sweet!” Lena said with the cheery persona she always rocked. Thea’s curiosity took a plummeting dip as her face turned cold. “Of course. Lena.” Thea didn’t listen to her tips and tricks she could go on and on about and walked out of the classroom. 

2.

After a tough night of work, Thea was very tired in the morning. She didn’t get all her hours of sleep and just wanted to hurry up and get dressed so she could get some coffee. The one time Thea doesn’t care about what she wears, it backfires terribly.

She stepped out of her room and headed towards the breakfast counters. A pot of coffee sat there right at the end of it. Thea’s eyes lit up as she walked to it. Unfortunately, Jeff stepped in between her and her love when he noticed something unusual. “Umm, T?”

Thea faked a smile and giggled. Her tone was tired and insane. “What, Jeffery? What do you want?” She did her best clown impression and shook his shoulders.

“I was just wondering why you’re wearing Lena’s hoodie, that’s all! I swear!” Jeff admitted and turned his face away.

“...What. Did you just say?” Thea watched as Jeff opened his eyes to meet hers. “That’s Lena’s... hoodie?”

Thea slowly looked down to see a lime green hoodie with a kitten smack dab in the middle of it. Thea didn’t pack a lime green kitten hoodie with her when she arrived at the school. “The coffee will have to wait.” She said as she turned on her heels and walked straight back into her room.

3.

Thea was scrolling through her Instagram home page. Jeff, Isaac, Max, and Ines were sitting beside her in the media room as Lena was ecstatic and standing right in front of them. Lena’s story was just a muffled sound to her, differing from the gang’s investment in it. Thea saw a post from her favorite comedian. And his caption was just as funny as you’d think.

“Haha!” Thea laughed out loud. Little did she know, she had laughed right after Lena told a bad pun. Thea felt all the eyes on her as she barely looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“T, you thought that was funny?” Jeff said with wide eyes. He nudged her arm and Lena thanked her. “At least SOMEONE finds my jokes funny.” 

Thea shook her head and protested over and over but it wasn’t enough to convince her so-called “friends” that she didn’t find Lena’s joke funny. 

4.

The song they were dancing to was Maple Leaf Rag by Scott Joplin. It included more vintage ballet moves. They were learning a new routine to the song that Lena had made up. “Of course,” Thea hissed as she stood up and made her way to the center of the studio. Lena was going to perform a sample of what the class would be learning. However, when Lena started dancing, Thea wasn’t paying attention to the moves per se. It was more like she was paying attention to the way Lena moved. (Same thing?)

It was nothing like Thea had ever seen Lena perform. The dances she was doing were playful and bouncy, yet elegant and graceful. She twirled around a pretend pole like she was a mime. As Lena abruptly stopped with a peppy pose, there Thea sat, crisscross-applesauce and jaw dropped to the floor.

“What a sight,” Thea whispered. Suddenly, those sea green eyes darted to hers and Lena’s smile grew five times bigger.

That made Thea snap out of it and realize the entire class had been clapping for a couple seconds now. Her face heated up but she looked around and saw all the attention on Lena’s graceful curtsies.

“Nice job, Lena! Let’s warm up, shall we?” Armando said.

5.

“Max and Lena back at it again...” Kennedy muttered to Bree behind Thea. She didn’t even have to think to know what that meant. Staring at each other longingly in the moonlight was their weekly (if not daily) routine. This time, they were sitting in each other’s arms on those funky steps beside the plants. The way Lena stared at Max looking up at the clear night sky could only be described as one of most wholesome things the minions have ever seen. Only the minions though. Exclusively to the minions.

Thea was tired of them. You could also argue that she was jealous. But of who?

She turned around to face them and sighed. “You girls are so obsessed with them! Just get their autograph or something if you’re gonna disrespect their privacy!”

That made the minions choke up and run away. However, they didn’t run the opposite direction of the happy couple.

“What the he-“ Thea said out loud as Bree and Kennedy literally walked over to them and pulled out a drawing of them. Max’s face was hilarious when he saw the stick figures holding hands and Lena just happily signed it.

Sadly for Lena, Max walked away. As he walked past Thea, he gave her a look that was just as hilarious as the confused one. ‘Oops,’ Thea thought to herself as she followed behind to her bedroom.

+1

It was times like these when Thea just wanted to plug her ears, shut her eyes and pretend her life was just another TV show she binged illegally on her YouTube. Of course that wasn’t an option.

Lena was quietly sobbing under her covers again. Thea couldn’t sleep when she did that. You would think Lena was TRYING to get Thea’s attention, for Ines was staying up late studying in the media room. Thea came to the conclusion that Ines wasn’t there to comfort Lena the entire day (knowing Ines, she’s probably been stressing about whatever she was studying for days now).

”Lena, what on Earth is wrong now?” She didn’t mean to make it sound so annoyed. The fear of it sounding intimidating to Lena was washed away when she saw Lena’s glistening wet face sprout up from her bed. It was so much easier to not worry when she was buried under her sheets.

It felt as if Thea’s cold heart of iron was being warmed by a blowtorch as Lena met her eyes, and with that feeling, she walked over and sat beside her. Thea avoided those sea green eyes as she carefully rephrased. “Lena... are you okay?”

”Well, no...” she started but then broke into another sobbing fit. On instinct, Thea wrapped her arms around Lena’s back. It felt awkward at first for her but changed when Lena cried into her nightshirt. Thea inhaled out of her nose and rubbed circled around her back. Lena’s arms were cold around Thea’s neck and she felt her shirt soaked with tears, but for once, she didn’t care.

After a few minutes, Lena pulled her face away from her chest and met her eyes again. They’re faces were only inches apart. With this in mind, Thea barely held her breath and couldn’t move a muscle. Abruptly, Lena bowed her head and brought down her arms, making Thea do the same in a fast motion.

When Lena looked up, Thea couldn’t recognize the emotion in her eyes. It was different from the pain Max gave her when they fought, or the dread gave her Henri when he moved on. It was something bad and something way worse. The realization must’ve been physical on Thea’s face, because Lena opened her mouth to speak.

”Don’t worry, Lena,” Thea whispered, “you don’t need to tell me anything.”

The hushed and soft tone in Thea’s voice surprised her. However, Lena was touched by it. “Thanks, Thea.” She muttered.

It took Thea a second to come back to reality and get up from Lena’s bed. Her breathing didn’t get any better. She said ‘goodnight’ before hopping into her own bed.

It took about five minutes for Lena to start snoring and drift to sleep. For Thea, it took more than fifteen to come up from the ocean that was Lena’s smile and another fifteen to go to sleep.

Things wouldn’t be the same after this, and she knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I betrayed them with this writing but it’s a start yall!!! Keep up the fics!
> 
> ...I keep doubting that they aren’t related because they remind me of the way better Mia and Lupe from Go! Live your way and Mia and Lupe are like half sisters so yeah it’s okay to ship Lena x Thea
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING BTW


End file.
